Problem: Solve for $x$ : $8x + 9 = 10$
Answer: Subtract $9$ from both sides: $(8x + 9) - 9 = 10 - 9$ $8x = 1$ Divide both sides by $8$ $\dfrac{8x}{8} = \dfrac{1}{8}$ Simplify. $x = \dfrac{1}{8}$